This is how pain feels
by A happy fan
Summary: The past has always plagued Gohan. Now it's time for the past to strike back. Pain never feels good and now Videl, Gohan and the rest of Satan City are going to know how pain feels. Rated T for mild language and violence. First Story.


My first fanfic don't kill me pls

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was an ordinary night in Satan City. Everyone had something going on and were happy doing there own thing but there was a problem.

Videl Satan was not happy.

It had been three weeks since Saiyaman had showed and Videl still had no idea who he was. _Unbelievable. How can someone just appear out of nowhere and take all my spotlight. _Videl thought while staring at Saiyaman pictures. She doesn't understand how he able to do all the things he does but she still has one clue. Son Gohan. He was her only clue. A mysterious transfer, a genius and has the ability to eat more than any human could.

And was just too cute.

_Where the hell did that come from_. Videl thought walking to her bed. There's no way she thought he was cute. _I'm only interested in him because his a mystery._ Erasa thinks I have a crush on him. _Absurd_. I'm Videl Satan. Daughter of Hercule Satan not some prissy girl but there are some downsides, like my father never ending rambles or his outrageous press stunts. I don't hate my father but sometimes he can get a little annoying and lets not forget that rule. After my mother died he threw himself into is work to help ease his pain and then he saved the world and that all went to his head.

I alone and sad for all those years but thanks to my friends I got through it but there was still this gap between me and my father. And then came Emily. Who would have thought that Hercule Satan would adopt a child. It was just some press stunt but he was serious and she was a thing that filled the gap between me and my father.

She was almost the exact opposite of me but she could stand up for here self. When she first arrived I hated here but she's not bad at all. She's strong willed and much more of a hard worker than I was. She can get anyone to like her. Just because she radiates this friendly aura.

"Videl. Dinners ready"

"Coming" she screamed. _I wonder what the has future has in store. _She thought as see walked down the stairs.

* * *

**Orange star High school**

"Why must school start on Monday" Videl complained as she was walking down the hall of Orange Star high school.

"Stop complaining Videl your are like this every morning" said Emily while greeting a few students.

Videl just looked at her adoptive sister with a frown. As they continued walking down the hall. Students stop and stared at the two sisters walked passed all of them. Emily Satan is known around the school for her kindness and beauty. She was just taller than Videl and had long flowing brown hair. Videl was wearing hair usual attire while Emily was wearing a jeans with a purple shirt with flower patterns on. Boys thought of her as the most beautiful girl in the school others would say Videl but that's a conflict for another time.

As both girls arrived at their classroom they were greeted by Erasa and Sharpner. Students were filling theirs seats as the bell rang. The door would open at last second. There standing in the doorway was Gohan looking exhausted.

"Hey Brains made it in time that means something is going to happen today." Sharpner screamed as Gohan made his way to his seat.

"Good Morning Class. Today I would like to introduce to a new student."

"Another one. We just got Gohan three weeks ago." Videl said while looking Gohan suspiciously.

As the door opened the new student walked in. He looked like Gohan but taller, he had black gravity defying hair but less unruly like Gohan. He wore black boots, blue jeans and a black shirt that said _Death is only the beginning. _You could he was Gohan's twin except for that creepy smile he had on his. All the girls were had hearts in their eyes because they could all see his well defined muscles on his arms.

"Please state your name to the class." the teacher said as the student bowed towards.

"Hello everyone. My name is K'" he said as he bowed to the class.

"K'. What kind of name is that. Right Goh-" Videl stopped as see turned to see that Gohan was sweating bullets. _That's weird. I've never seen Gohan like that before. Do they know each other. __Add that to list of questions that she must ask Gohan._

"Hey Gohan. Gohan. Gohan!" That seemed to knock him out of his trance as he turned to look at Videl.

"What up Videl. Anything wrong?"

"Are you okay. You seem to be sweating."

"Me. I wasn't sweating."

"Yes you were." Videl said getting sightly annoyed.

"Would you two stop. Gohan is obviously sweating because he had run to be on time." Emily interrupting the otherwise they would never stop arguing.

"Fine" Videl said giving up on integrating Gohan.

_Thank God for Emily._ Gohan thought has he watched the K' walk up the steps to his seat._ What the hell is he doing here._ K' still had the smile on his face as he passed Gohan. Suddenly turned around and looked at him._ What the hell was that. I swear I felt a huge power level as he passed me. Could be him. Impossible. He wasn't that strong before. _Gohan was now chewing in the end of his pencil.

_Nervous already Gohan._ K' thought as he took his seat in the back of the class. _I haven't even begun to play my game yet._

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of class. Students started to leave for lunch." So Gohan what kind of lunch did your mom pack today". Erasa asked knowing full well that Gohan's stomach was a black hole as could probably everything in Videl's house and still be hungry.

"I'm not sure but I can't wait." As much as Gohan loved lunch he kept looking in the direction of K' as he left never taking his eyes off him. They continued walking to the cafeteria until Videl said that she forget her lunch in her locker.

"Where is it. Ah there it is." Videl grabs lunch and when she turns around she runs right into someone. Dropping her lunch.

"Hey watch where your going."

_Who would say that to her._ As she looked up she it was K'. "What the hell did you say to me" Videl said while picking up her lunch.

"Oh did you not hear me." K' said with a smile. "Would you like me to repeat myself."

_Who the hell does he think he is. _Videl was staring at K' with every urge in her body not to beat the crap out of K'. "Say that again."

"OH. I didn't know that you don't understand English would you like me to say it in German."

Videl was starting to get angry her hand was slowly forming a fist.

"So you don't understand German. Wait. I have flash cards for you."

That done it. Videl lifted her arm and was about to punch him in the face. When her arm was caught by someone. Videl slowly turned to see who would stop here form punching this arrogant ass. There stood Gohan smiling. "You took so long so I came to get." Gohan said smiling at Videl as he let go of her arm.

"Nothing Gohan. Lets go." She said as she took his arm and started dragging him away but he stopped her. "Sorry Videl I want to go the bathroom." Rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever." She let go and stared at K'. Who was still standing there smiling. "Be careful Gohan" As she turned around and continued walking the other way. Gohan turned around with a look of anger on his face. "What hell are you doing here." Gohan said in a threatening voice.

K' simply turned and opened a classrooms door. "We can talk inside." Gohan still angry walked in the classroom. It was empty. It seemed that the previous class must have been watching a presentation as the lights were off and the curtains were closed. "You still didn't answer my question" Gohan said with his back to K'

K' quickly closed the door. "And why should I answer you."

Gohan turned around with anger in his eyes as he walked closer to K'. "You know what I mean."

"Why do you sound so angry. I have done nothing wrong. Unlike you who left me for dead all those years ago."

Gohan looked away remembering what happened all those years ago.

"Don't look away from me. I having forgot what you did to me or her"

Gohan quickly grab K's shirt and looked him in the eyes. "I didn't mean to kill her."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" K' pushing Gohan's hand away. "It was only the second time you brought that monster out."

"And it was the last time!" Gohan screamed.

"Really. You see that's where you are wrong."

Gohan tensioned up. "What do you mean?"

"Oh. You see Gohan. I came back because I want everyone to see that monster and I also came back to torture and prove that I'm better than you." K' said as he circled Gohan. "What you seem nervous. Is it because you know that I can do the unthinkable to most people."

"If you lay one finger on my friends." Gohan's voice started rising.

"What you going to kill me. Not unless you want to show everyone your secret." K' started to walk to the door. "I should be going. See you later. Sayiaman."

Gohan tensed up. "How do you know" Gohan sounding a bit scared as if his secret was about to be exposed.

"Oh. Come who else can fly and wear something so horrible at the same time." K started to open the door. "So you like the one with black hair. Personally I like the other but that won't stop me from killing." K said as he left Gohan alone in the classroom.

Gohan was just standing there. Kill. There's no way he was going to let that happen. _I have to watch K' and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone._ He quickly left the classroom. _I need to get to Vegeta before this turns into a worse situation._ Gohan could only wonder what K' had in store for him. He taught that it was all over but he was wrong.

He then remembered that it was lunch time and he had not eaten it but just as he turned the corner the bell rang. Damn it.

* * *

A/n: So what do you think. I have no idea how long this will but it's only the beginning. Pls review


End file.
